New Super Mario Bros. Wii: Extended Version
New Super Mario Bros. Wii: Extended Version is a 2.5D side-scrolling platform game developed and published by Nintendo for the Wii. It is a sequel to New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Four individual players can play together as Mario, Luigi, Yellow Toad, and Blue Toad. Plot Mario has to save Peach from Bowser. Gameplay Multiplayer Up to four players can play a level together as the four characters: Mario, Luigi, Yellow Toad, and/or Blue Toad. Player 1 has to be only Mario. You cannot have two of the same character. If players die in the game, they are suspended from gameplay until another player pops a bubble that their fellow character is suspended in. If the player shakes the Wii remote, the bubble will move closer to another player. If all the players are in a bubble at the same time, they will return to the map screen. Players can pick up other players (by holding the 1 button and shaking the Wii Remote) and throw them (by letting go of the 1 button), a technique that can be implemented both cooperatively and competitively. If two or more players ground-pound at the same time, all the visible enemies will be destroyed (except for bosses, which go in their shell). Power-Ups All the powerups from New Super Mario Bros. Wii are in this game, plus a few other powerups. The Blinking Mushroom allows the player to blink for about ten seconds, making them invulnerable to anything except smashing, sinking, huge gaps, jelly juice, or lava. The Blinking Mushroom does not allow the player to kill enemies, however. It is like the normal Super Mushroom, but it is black in color. The Walk on Water powerup allows players to walk on water, jelly juice, or lava. It looks like a pair of duck feet and is yellow. However, if the player stands on the water, lava, or jelly juice for too long, they will sink. This is not good if they are standing on water or jelly juice, because they will die. The Fire Penguin suit is like the normal Penguin Suit, with belly sliding and sticking to ice, but instead of ice, it shoots fire. It looks like the normal Penguin Suit, but the hood is red. Super Guide A Super Guide, which allows players to skip sections of the game they can't beat, is a feature that has been retained in this game. Activating the super guide will show a computer playing as Luigi how to beat the level with the option of trying again. Coins or points collected by Luigi will not count. The guide can be used only after the player has died eight times. Controls The game is played with the Wii remote held horizontally. The right and left arrows control whether the player moves left or right. The down arrow makes the character crouch. The up arrow does not do anything. If you press 2, your character will jump. If you press the down arrow while your character is jumping, your character will ground pound. If you hold 1 while moving right, you can run forward. If you jump three times while running, your character will do a flip. For a multi-player game, if you press A, your character will go in a bubble. This can be useful if your character is falling into a bottomless pit, for example. The game can also be played with the Wii remote held vertically with the Nunchuk connected to it. The Nunchuk is used for movement. Pressing A will cause your character to jump. If you press 2 (in a multi-player game), your character will go into a bubble. Differences from the Original Version In this game, there are more worlds. There are more than one hundred. Bosses Worlds 1-9 are the same. Maps * World 1 (Grass World) ** Tower and Castle boss - Larry Koopa ** Enemy Course enemies - Goombas * World 2 (The Desert) ** Tower and Castle boss - Roy Koopa ** Enemy Course enemies - Spinies * World 3 (Ice World) ** Tower and Castle boss - Lemmy Koopa ** Enemy Course enemies - Ice Bros. * World 4 (The Beach) ** Tower and Castle boss - Wendy O. Koopa ** Airship boss - Bowser Jr. ** Enemy Course enemy - Porcu-Puffer * World 5 (The Forest) ** Tower and Castle boss - Iggy Koopa ** Enemy Course enemies - Stalking Piranha Plant * World 6 (The Mountains) ** Tower and Castle boss - Morton Koopa Jr. ** Airship boss - Bowser Jr. ** Enemy Course enemies - Bullet Bills * World 7 (The Clouds) ** Tower and Castle boss - Ludwig von Koopa ** Enemy Course enemy - Lakitu * World 8 (The Volcano) ** Tower boss - Kamek ** Airship boss - Bowser Jr. ** Enemy Course enemies - Podoboos ** Castle boss - Bowser (Final Boss) * World 9 (Rainbow Star) * World 10 * World 11 * World 12 * World 13 * World 14 Category:Games